


I Want You

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Thunderiron Stories/Oneshots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Thor (Marvel), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Tony has a small (huge) crush on a certain Thunder god. After lying awake in bed for what seemed like hours, Tony goes to get a drink of water in hopes that it will help him sleep.However, Tony ends up running into the last person he'd want to see while he was in nothing but his underwear.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Thunderiron Stories/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099235
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	I Want You

"It has to be Steve."

Tony sighed, shaking his head. He was sitting in the lounge area with the rest of the Avengers who were trying to guess who it was he liked. Well, mostly Clint was. But it was becoming increasingly more annoying and harder to ignore him. Why couldn't he just leave it be?

"Oh, come on! Who else could it be?" Clint protested. "It's not Nat, 'cause you admitted it was a guy. It can't be me or Bruce because you said it was a blonde, so it _has_ to be Steve."

"I'm not going to tell you who I like. It isn't any of your business,"Tony told him, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "And for the record, you're a sandy blonde so you still technically count."

"You're not denying it!" Clint said with a laugh.

Steve glanced warily at Tony. "Is it me?"

"No! God, can't you just leave me alone?" Tony said in disgust.

"If the Man of Iron does not wish to say, then I respect his wishes to leave it be," Thor said, giving Tony a smile that made the genius feel as if he was melting inside.

"I, uh, t-thanks," Tony stuttered out. "Well, I uh, gotta get to bed. It's, you know, late and I gotta get up early tomorrow to do...stuff, so..." he stood making his way to the door as he mentally cursed himself for sounding like such an idiot, but fortunately no one seemed to notice as they all bid him goodnight as he left.

Only Thor watched him go, a slight frown on his face.

...

Tony couldn't sleep.

He had been laying on his bed, under the covers that were drawn up to his chest, staring up at the ceiling. He was as comfortable as could be, but he just couldn't fall asleep. His mind was too busy thinking about other things then rest. Specifically a certain god of Thunder.

No matter what he did, he always seemed to be thinking of him. Of _Thor_. He had tried to force his mind into thinking of other things, like projects he was working on, or how he recently beat Clint on the XBox as always.

Nothing helped.

It was ridiculous, he knew. How could Thor ever like him? He was nothing compared to Thor. It's just...Thor was a god! And he was just a pathetic excuse of an engineer.

Tony sighed, pushing back the covers and clambered out of the bed, shivering slightly. Damn, it was _cold_! Though, that could be because he was in nothing but jocks. He hated sleeping clothed.

He walked out of his room, glancing around the hall to make sure no one was out, before heading to the kitchen, thinking that maybe a cup of water might help him sleep a little better. Or at least give him something to do besides thinking of Thor.

Caught up in his thoughts, he noticed too late that a dark figure had stepped out of one of the many rooms of the hall right in front of him and didn't stop fast enough as he collided with them.

With a rather unmanly shriek, Tony fell backwards, reaching up his arms to catch onto something to stop his fall.

A hand grabbed his as at the same time an arm wrapped itself around his waist, stopping his fall. He felt as he was spun around, his back pressed against the wall making him gasp aloud.

"What—" Tony started but froze as he looked up at the face inches from his own.

"Anthony, are you alright?" Thor asked, concern showing in his blue eyes that searched Tony's brown ones.

"I—" Tony made a sound like a dying cat as he struggled to form a sentence.

"Are you hurt?" Thor asked, looking Tony over for an injury.

Tony felt suddenly very self conscious of the fact that he was practically naked, in front of Thor, in the hall, _alone_.

He could feel Thor's hand still in his, holding onto it tightly and the other around his waist, practically supporting him as his legs grew weak just looking at Thor's face.

Almost unconsciously, his hand went to his reactor, which was the only source of light in the dark hall, covering it as if he thought Thor wouldn't notice.

He's always felt self conscious about his reactor. Even though it kept him alive, he hated having to rely on it. Ugly scars ran from the circle of metal from the time when it had been poisoning him. Ever since he'd never taken off his shirt unless he was alone, not wanting anyone to see his scars.

But now he was standing in front of Thor, shirtless (and pant-less for that matter) with no way to get out of the situation.

Thor frowned when Tony covered his reactor. "Does your chest hurt then?"

"I, uh, n-no," Tony said, mentally cursing himself over and over as he forced his hand back down to his side. "I just...I was just going to get some water."

Thor's frown deepened even more. "So late at night?"

"I couldn't sleep," Tony said, looking away from Thor's face as he found it distracting. Every time he looked at him, all he could do was imagine being kissed by Thor's lips. But he shouldn't think that way about him. He could never be with Thor.

"Why not?" Thor asked and Tony started, thinking that Thor could read his mind. But he realized a second later that the question was directed at his lack of sleep, not his inappropriate thoughts.

"I've just had a lot on my mind is all," Tony said with a small shrug, trying to act casual about it and most likely failing.

"Like what?" Thor asked his voice soft.

 _'Like you_ ,' Tony thought. He felt his heart race at the thought, wondering how Thor would react if he said it to him aloud. He thought about the others trying to guess who he liked. None of them had guessed Thor. Probably because they knew he didn't deserve someone like Thor. His breathing sped up as he thought of a life without Thor in it. How on Earth would he cope? He knew he had to tell Thor. If there was even a slim chance that Thor liked him—

Tony felt Thor's hand let go of his as Thor reached up and gently touched Tony's cheek. "Anthony?" He asked, a questioning look in his eyes.

Without warning, without even thinking about it, Tony lurched forward, pressing his lips to Thor's.

It was only a peck, barely a second before he was pulling himself violently away from the other man. He backed away, but didn't get far as his back slammed against the wall behind him. He stared at Thor who was looking back at him with wide eyes. "Oh, god. Thor, I-I am so sor—"

Tony's apology was muffled when Thor pulled him close, his arms around Tony's neck and kissed him deeply. Tony marveled (ehehe, get it? Marveled? Marvel? Okay, I'll leave) at how warm Thor's lips were. Out of all his fantasies of this happening, none of them compared to the real thing.

Tony didn't know how long they stood there, kissing each other. Seconds? Hours? An eternity? It felt that way. All he knew was that he didn't want it to end.

He felt Thor's hands slid down his back to his thighs, lifting him up, making Tony wrap his legs around Thor's waist instinctively as he was pressed up against the wall.

"T-Thor," Tony gasped out, feeling one of Thor's hands leave his thigh to tangle itself into his brown curls. "Thor, w-what—"

"I didn't think...that you...actually shared my feelings...for you," Thor said between kisses that left Tony feeling breathless.

"You mean..." Tony felt his heart race, his eyes going wide in shock. "You like me?!" Thor actually _liked_ him?!

"Of course," Thor said, pulling away so he could look at Tony's flushed face. "I've always liked you. I was just never certain if you felt the same way."

"Seriously?!" Tony exclaimed. "I thought it was _you_ who didn't like _me_!"

Thor chuckled. "Well then, I suppose we were both wrong," he said before kissing Tony hard who in turn kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck to deepen the kiss.

Tony felt Thor's hand leave his hair and ran down his back to the hem of his underwear.

Tony drew back so he could see Thor's face. "I-I don't know, Thor," he said quietly, looking down.

Thor frowned. "Do you not want—?"

"No, I do! I do, I just..." Tony looked up at Thor. "Why me?"

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"I mean...why do you want me? You could have anyone you want! So, why would you...why would you choose me?" Tony said warily.

"Why would I not? I've thought of no one else but you. I know no one who is as smart as you are. No one else who cares as much as you do. No one as handsome as what you are," Thor looked over Tony's face that went red at the compliment's. "No one has ever made me feel the way I do about you."

Tony's face burned but managed a nod.

"Can I...?" Thor swallowed, looking down and Tony nodded unable to speak.

Thor hesitated for only a moment, wanting Tony to be sure, before pulling Tony's underwear off.

Tony sucked in a breath. He couldn't believe this was even happening. Tony, naked, in front of Thor. _Thor_! Of all people?!

It was like a dream and a nightmare mixed into one.

"O-oh," Tony breathed softly, feeling Thor's hand, slide up his thigh, one still supporting him against the wall, wrapping around his throbbing member.

Thor smiled at the breathy gasp, slowly pumping the geniuses cock going steadily faster.

Moans spilled from Tony's open mouth, panting hard as Thor worked his hand. He was about to burst when Thor wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, stopping him from coming if he wanted to.

Which he very much did.

"Thor!" Tony groaned, trying not to be too loud. It hadn't slipped his mind that they were doing this in the fucking _hallway_. But if Thor kept going like this he was bound to start singing opera.

Thor only grinned, leaning forward and giving Tony a quick chaste kiss before Tony felt something hard and warm press against his bare behind.

When the hell had Thor taken off his pants?!

Tony didn't voice his question as the next moment his voice abandoned him, Thor pushing up into his hole.

Tony bit hard at his lip, letting his head fall back and hit the wall with a dull thud. "Oh, gods. Oh, fuck. Oh, _Thor_!"

"That is my name," Thor admitted with a slight chuckle. "But if you don't keep it down the others will hear you."

Tony gulped at the thought of being found by the other Avengers like this. Held against the wall, Thor fucking into him reducing him to helpless whimpers and moans. A bolt of lust went straight to his cock, biting hard at his lip to stop another moan, trying to gather some sense of rational thought.

"M-maybe we should...should go to the bedroo—hah!" Tony leaned forward, burying his face into Thor's hard chest as Thor struck his prostate.

"One might say the danger is half the fun," Thor growled lowly, aiming up into that spot again. He hit his mark, Tony's groan muffled in his shirt. He chuckled as he carried on, thrusting up into his Anthony.

He rarely, if ever, called Tony by his full name. But Loki had made it clear to Thor that the full name of a loved one should be spoken in moments of great love for one's partner.

And if this wasn't great love then Thor didn't know what was.

Tony screwed his eyes shut tight, arms around Thor's neck, hands gripping hard at his shoulders. He wasn't in any pain, despite how large Thor was, stretching him wide as he pounded into him. No. He was experiencing way too much pleasure, coursing through his entire body. It was taking every ounce of Tony's concentration not to call out in pleasure though Thor's name was always on the tip of his tongue whenever he thrusted straight into his prostate, pleasure sparking through him like electricity.

He leaned up, mouthing at Thor's neck, biting, sucking, giving him something to do, to distract him from screaming his lust for Thor.

"Faster," Tony breathed in Thor's ear with a low groan. "Go faster."

Thor nodded, hoisting Tony up higher which caused the genius to gasp in surprise before Thor pounded into him, fucking him into the wall. Tony's eyes went as wide at fifty cent pieces.

"Oh, fuck, Thor!" Tony yelled, the back of his head hitting the wall. He was about to shout some more profanities but Thor covered his mouth with his hand, blue eyes meeting his own brown ones.

"Hush, Anthony or else we'll be caught and I will not be able to finish pleasuring you," Thor scolded him softly though he smiled widely.

Tony could only manage a nod, a moan coming from behind Thor's hand still held over the geniuses mouth as the blond had never ceased his fast thrusts. Tony was so close already, on the very brink of bursting already that it was taking all his self control not to scream for more, for Thor to take him over the edge.

"I would tell you to scream for me as you come, but I suppose we shall have to save that for another time, hm?" Thor said huskily, raising an eyebrow at Tony, a smirk growing on his face.

The mere thought of this happening again where Tony could voice his pleasure was what sent Tony over the edge, shouting into Thor's hand as he came between them.

Thor thrusted hard up into Tony, buried deep inside Tony's heat before letting himself come undone, pushing Tony hard into the wall as he spilled inside him.

Tony was completely out of breath. He'd never had such amazingly satisfying sex in his entire life. "Well...that was...nice," he said, breathing hard. Thankfully Thor had taken his hand away from his mouth so Tony could now speak freely.

Thor chuckled at that, carefully pulling out which made Tony groan as he felt Thor semen run from his hole. "Shit, Thor. Don't make a mess."

"Hush," Thor whispered, pressing his lips to Tony who decided to do as told, kissing back with hunger.

Thor lifted him, Tony's back being removed from the wall as Thor drew back from the kiss as he walked back down the hall, giving Tony a cheeky smile. "Would you still like your water?"

Tony blinked a few times. "Fuck the water. I want you."

Thor smiled widely, walking to a door Tony knew was Thor's who opened it, still supporting Tony in his arms as he walked into the room. "You have me."

He kicked the door shut behind him.


End file.
